1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oil candles and more specifically to an oil candle having an oil seal which firmly retains a glass wick tube within a mouth thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many oil candles utilize glass wick tubes. A glass wick tube is a glass tube with an ignitable wick inserted down the center thereof. The glass tube forces the ignitable wick to be positioned at the bottom of the oil candle base. Oil candle bases are fabricated of glass with glass mouths. It is impossible to create a firm fit between the glass mouth of the oil candle base and the glass wick tube. The lack of firm fit between the glass mouth and glass wick tube allows the glass wick tube to be easily pulled out of the mouth of the oil candle base. The removability of the glass wick tube may result in two types of hazards. First, a child may pull the glass wick tube out of the oil candle base and drink the oil therein. Oil is hazardous and can be harmful or fatal if swallowed. Second, if the oil candle is inadvertently knocked over, the glass wick tube may slip out of the oil candle base. The result of the glass wick tube slipping out of the oil candle base, may be a fire fed by the oil inside the oil bottle.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an oil candle with an oil seal which does not allow a glass wick tube to be easily removed from the oil candle base by a child or to easily fall out if the oil candle is knocked over.